Falling
by JapAnime
Summary: This is the sequel to The Con. In this sequel Rei finally settles down and think her life is finally going right but then an old love comes back from the past. Could love find her after four years? And can she love him once again? Or will she run away and
1. Starting anew

Here's the sequel, I hope you enjoy it!

Four years past before Rei, or more correctly Rayna Henderson, decided to check up on Jadeite. She intended to look up facts on the internet on him. She was just to much of a coward to spy on him or have someone spy on him. 

Over the years Rayna changed her looks. She had decided to chop off all her hair and did just that. Her long raven hair had reminded her too much of her past life. And this was a new start and she decided she wanted a big change. That was then but now she had lost her bangs and her hair was a little bit past shoulder length.

Everyday for the past four years she's lived in misery of her broken heart. And every time she looked into her son's face she sees Jadeite she ends up in tears all over again. 

The day she and her friend left that diner they decided to move and change their identities. And Ami being the smartest of them all worked on making passports, ID's, birth certificates, Social Security, Graduation diplomas, and everything else anyone could think of. A few months later it was all finished and that's about the time Rei gave birth to her first baby, Ian.

And when they arrived at the US everything was a clean slate. No one knew them and they knew no one, they could start a whole new life again.

Minako had decided to be on the wild side and changed her name to Madison Astor. Ami's name became Amy Anderson. It was plain and simple unlike Minako's name. Makoto decided to have her name be Lita McAllister, all in all it just suited her well enough. Usagi Tsukino changed hers to Serena Watson because that's all she could come up with at the top of her head.

Rayna groaned in frustration when the results came back from her searching. There wasn't anything new on him. Everything she read she already knew and something must've happened to him during these past four years, right?

"I need fresh air" Rayna stood up so abruptly that it caused her chair to topple over, but she didn't even pay it any notice. She walked towards the door and left.

Outside it was a beautiful summer day. She had a nice house in California as did the rest other friends. When they first arrived they all lived in one small apartment but as time progressed they got better jobs and made bigger bucks and got bigger living quarters. And now they all lived within a couple of blocks from each other. 

Madison had the big Mansion since she became a model. Serena and Rayna had warned that if Frederic or her dad ever saw Madison on a magazine then their cover would be blown. But Madison decided to switch hair color and skin color. Instead of the blonde and pale features. She had light brown hair with a deeper tan and it also helped that she decided to us contacts, even though she didn't need any, and the color of her eyes were now hazel. And ever since her big hit two years ago she's been making more money than Frederic, well almost.

Amy on the other hand finally achieved her dream and became a pediatrician. It was had work at first, then again it was still hard work, but now things were better than it use to be. She loved little kids and loved helping them. Her income was steady and mediocre. The amazing thing was that between all her college visits, work, speeches, school, she still had time to spend with her friends.

Lita at first didn't know what she wanted to be but somewhere between the first year and the second year of moving to the US she became a big hit with cooking. In fact she became so well known for her foods that she even cooked at celebrity parties and weddings and was soon starting her own restaurant.

Serena decided she wanted to go into business, but if she does then she'd have less time with her friends. She spent days agonizing over work or friends and came up with a simple solution. She decided to become Madison's manager. Madison agreed and gave her the job and they've both been pretty much a success but Madison had the bigger paycheck.

Now Rayna on the other hand wanted to keep things mellow and a low profile unlike some of the other girls who just had to shine in the spotlight. Rayna first started out as a photographer but after a few months of that she quitted and became a receptionist at a Hospital but things didn't work out too well and she was tired of being yelled at by angry people over the phone. And now Rayna is currently running her own nightclub with the help of Serena and Madison who had the money of course.

"Out for a little drive Ms. Henderson?" Jake, her neighbor, asked.

Rayna nodded and walked over to him. "So how is the Mrs. Gillian doing?" 

"She's having a headache watching over all the grandchildren. Say, Rayna it's been awhile since you've came over. Little Karen's been asking about you" Jake quickly looked through his mail.

"I've been kind of busy lately with the new business and all" Rayna sighed. "Are you sure that's your wife wouldn't mind watching over Ian for me?"

"It would be our pleasure Rayna now go have your little drive" Jake Gillian turned and headed back into the house.

Rayna walked to her car and decided to drive to the park. It was times like these that made her glad she lived in California. In this neighborhood it was less crowded, less dirty, less everything that involves Tokyo.

Rayna parked and took in a deep breath and sighed. Everything smelled good and clean unlike the busy streets of Tokyo

"Hey watch it!" A teenage girl pushed Rayna as she zoomed by on her roller blades.

"Why don't you watch it!" Rayna yelled back.

"You need to calm down a bit. All teenagers these days are like this" Rayna turned around and saw her friend, Amy.

Over the years Amy had let her short choppy hair grow to shoulder length yet it was still a bit wavy. Amy ditched her glasses and wore contacts but every now and then someone would catch her wearing her old glasses again.

"I guess. God, I hope Ian isn't like that when he grows up" Rayna smiled.

"I got the day off today. What do you say, we call up the rest of the girls and go to the mall? It's been awhile since we've been there?" Amy suggested as she yawned.

"Are you sure you're not too tired ol' lady" Rayna joked.

Amy stopped in mid yawn and glared at Rayna. "Just because I work mostly 24 hours does not mean I'm not what I use to be" Amy said.

"I doubt it not" Rayna replied sarcastically.

"Whatever, let's call them up. I believe Serena and Madison are doing nothing at the moment" Amy took out her phone and dialed Serena's cell phone number.

_"Hello, this is Serena Watson speaking how may I help you?" _

"You could help me by getting your butt to the mall in thirty minutes"

"Amy! How are you? It's been a while since we've seen you. I bet those kids really worn you out huh?"

"Urgh! No! I'm still fit and as able as always!"

"Okay okay calm down there Ames"

"Don't call me Ames"

"Fine, anyways we'll be down there, Bye"

"Bye

Amy tossed her phone back in her bag and turned to Rayna, "She said that'll they'll be coming"

"Why don't you call Lita now?" Rayna suggested.

"Why call when she's only a few blocks away. We could go visit her. I've got my car. Want a ride?" Amy asked.

"No I've got my car, but thanks anyways. So is she at her house?"

"Yup," Amy replied. "Listen I'll go get her and you meet me at the mall okay?"

"Sure thing" Rayna replied.

****

Mall

Rei stood by the entrance of the mall, pacing back and forth. Every once in a while she would glance at her wrist watch and sigh. "I have the slowest friends in the world" 

"You're not the only one" A brunette girl stood next to Rayna and smiled. "Hi I'm Alexis Hamilton" Alexis extended her hand out to Rayna.

"Nice to meet you I'm Rayna Henderson" Rayna replied shaking her hand.

"You look foreign, are you born here?" Rayna asked.

"Yeah I was. My parents were from Japan though" 

"Japan..."Alexis sighed. "It's a rough place"

"Tell me about it" Rayna muttered quietly.

"Did you say something?"

"Oh, nothing" Rayna blushed.

"Rayna!" Serena called out.

Rayna quickly turned around and glared at the blonde. Serena had lost her childish buns and wore her hair in a tight French braid as she strolled along in her pin striped work suit. 

"Serena what took you so long?"

"Madison couldn't find anything to wear, which I thought was ridiculous because of her huge wardrobe" Serena sighed. "So anything new lately? About you know who?"

"Nope, everything I found I already know" Rayna replied. "Oh by the way this is Alexis Hamilton. I just met her" 

"Hi Alexis. I'm Serena Watson"

"Nice to meet you Serena" Alexis shook Serena's hand and smiled.

"Serena where is Madison anyways?" Rayna asked.

"I think she flirting with some guy at the parking lot. She should be showing up anytime" Serena sighed "It's not easy being _her_ manager" 

"Well, it's not easy having you for one either. You're too strict" Madison appeared behind Serena.

"Well you need someone to keep you on a tight leash other wise the tabloids would be all over you like hounds" Serena reminded.

"Oh come on that only happened one time!" Madison exclaimed.

"What happened?" Alexis and Rayna asked in unison.

"Nothing" Madison smiled sweetly, Serena only folded her arms and grunted.

"Hey guys!" Lita came running up with Amy close by.

"Hey Lita, Amy" Serena greeted. "This is Alexis Hamilton. We just met her"

"Hello Alexis it's a pleasure to meet you" Amy replied politely.

"Same here" Lita smiled hugely.

"Alexis would you like to come join us? The more the merrier" Rayna suggested.

"Well, sure. I'm just waiting for my brother to come get me but he's taking forever. I think work is messing up his mind"

"Yeah, well let's go" Lita said and grabbed Serena and Madison and dragged them in.

Rayna turned to Alexis and sighed "Don't worry they're not always like this"

"Speak for yourself" Amy muttered as she walked by.

About an hour into the shopping the girls had raided almost every single designer shop and pigged out at several sweet shops and even gone to the appliance department for the heck of it. And then they went to the pet shop and listen to Amy argue about how wrong it was to lock up little puppies in such a confined area and in the end Madison bought nearly the entire shop. She, apparently felt compassion and bought every single dog in the shop, two cats, one rabbit, and three ferrets.

"Madison do you think you have enough?" Rayna sarcastically asked.

"Nonsense, I can never have enough cute and cuddly animals" Madison cooed at a small puppy in her arms.

"I would like to see how you're going to get all those animals home" Lita said.

Madison stood still for a moment to think. "I know we could call home and get my limo driver to come. There's plenty of room there" Madison smiled at her quick thinking and resumed her walked.

"I need to pee!" Rayna said.

"Geesh, you don't have to be so loud about it" Alexis chuckled at the expression on Rayna's face as she quickly searched for a restroom.

"Follow me. I know where it is" Madison handed the animals over to Serene and told her to call the driver and get the pets on the limo. Then she led Rayna and Alexis to a nearby Restroom.

****

Four hours later

"Come on Ian, hold mommy's hand" Rayna said as she helped her son out of the car at the parking lot of her night club.

"Mommy your club is boring" Ian grunted as he reluctantly got out and held his mom's hand.

"When you're a teenager you won't think so" Rayna muttered. "Do you a milk shake?"

"No, I just want to sleep" Ian yawned and stretched his arms.

"Don't worry. I'll sing a song or two on stage then I'll read you a story and you can sleep in the back room." Rayna smiled down at her young son. Raising a four years old son by yourself is not an easy task.

Rayna had done everything to keep a roof over his head, food on the table, bed to sleep on, and a good happy life. So that meant she had to work most of the week. Rayna ran a night club which had attracted a lot of attention over the past year. The name of it was _Falling_. It was a rather large club with a colorful interior. The walls were painted midnight blue black tiles covering the ground. The dance floor was the largest area and in front was a stage where bands could come and sing. And at both the left and right side of the room were bars. Scattered around the edge of the bars and dance floor were tables and seats. 

Rayna led her son through the door and greeted the employees as she walked in. "Hello Kendra is the girls bathroom fixed yet?" Rayna asked her left side bartender.

"Yup, they came in this morning and fixed it right up" Kendra replied.

"I'm going to take my son to the back room and make sure no one goes in and bothers him" Rayna said.

"You got it Boss" Kendra smiled. Kendra was one of Rayna's most trusted workers. Not only was she physically tough but she could make any man, who came up to her bar and started trouble, shrink and crawl away. Kendra always made sure everyone stayed in their place and took care of Ian and the club when Rayna wasn't around. And what she said was the law at the club, just as long as Rayna approves that is.

Rayna quickly led her son pass the bar up the stairs and down that hall to the last room. She pulled out the key and unlocked the door. Inside, the walls were painted white with light blue carpet. There was a large bed pushed against the wall at the back side. On each side was a small bedside table with lamps. And near the corner was a closet full of toys. There was also a tv in the room. And connected to the room was a bathroom. The bathroom was just as luxurious and splendid as the room. At the ceiling of the bedroom was two sky lights. The room was absolutely beautiful in the mornings when the sun shines through all the windows.

"Listen Ian, you go watch tv and play some games. I'll be working soon and as soon as I'm done I'll come up and read you to sleep okay?" Rayna asked.

"Okay mommy but be careful. I don't want what happened last time to happen again. I wish there was a daddy to protect you" Ian looked as if he was about to cry. Rayna quickly swallowed him up in her arms.

"Honey, I won't let any guys hurt me. And don't worry someday you'll have a daddy" Rayna whispered, she was trying to convince herself more than she was to Ian.

"Okay, Bye mommy" Ian kissed his mom and crawled out of her arms.

"Bye, Ian" Rayna smiled and left the room and locked it for safety reasons.

****

Jadeite's office In US

"Jadeite you need more publicity. I mean sure you're rich and everyone knows your name. But you should show the world who you really are and not just your rich money making side" His publicist, Nephrite Balton, exclaimed.

"What if 'm content on being this kind of me that everyone already knows?" Jadeite replied dully.

"Then they'll think you're scrooge. A good for nothing billionaire who cares for nothing and no one. To tell you the truth most of the people think you're stuck-up and spoiled. Why don't you show them the real you?" Nephrite paced back and forth in front of Jadeite's desk.

"They won't see me. All they see is the rich business man. They never see the stressed out twenty-nine year old who just wants to make a living and have fun in life" Jadeite glowered.

"Listen" Nephrite turned and looked at Jadeite, "I'm telling you this not just as a publicist but also as a friend"

"I know" Jadeite replied. There was a long and awkward silence. Jadeite fell into the abyss of his mind and thought long and hard. Then his gaze returned to Nephrite Balton. "What should I do?" he asked.

Nephrite grinned and rubbed his hands together eagerly. "You should date again"

"Do I dare ask who?" Jadeite asked.

It had been fours years since Rei and her friends had died and every single day after the morning he found out he just couldn't help but feel empty. He thought about all the _what ifs. _What if she hadn't gone on that ship? What if they had met at a different time? What if he could have stopped her? What if she was pregnant? What if she was raped by the pirates? What if she was still _alive_? He just didn't want to give up on the chance that she might. Face it, he couldn't let go of her and didn't want to think she was dead. 

But all the facts and newspapers pointed to one thing...she was dead. The accident occurred four years ago. It was time to let go and move on. He had mourned for four years and now was the time to start anew.

"A supermodel, Madison Astor" Nephrite replied without hesitation.

Please and read and review. **I need help! Should I make this NC17 or rated R? Please email or review it. **


	2. Crossing Paths

The question of the day: NC17 or rated R? Email it to me or review it.

"Madison come over here please. I need to have a private word with you" Serena said after Madison finished her photo shoot.

Madison followed her manager obediently to a corner. "Yes, what is it?" she asked.

"I've got a letter a week or two ago by a man. He wanted you to join him at a party, thrown by an actor friend of his, on fourth of July. It's masquerade" Serena said.

"Oh! That sounds like fun. Tell him that I accept and I can't wait to go" Madison shrieked.

"I guess as much, but sorry to disappoint you but I can't allow you to go" Serena said sternly.

"And why not?" Madison glared "I already promised you that the tabloid thing won't happen again!" Madison exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter right now. But what does is the fact that the man who sent this was Jadeite Wilkins. And _that _worries me" Serene explained. "But why would he ask for you?"

"What is that suppose to mean? Are you saying that no man would ask for me?" Madison started getting defensive.

"Of course not. I'm just thinking what if he knows about us? This is risky. I told you, you should've never have been a model. Everyone can see your face and know immediately" Serene sighed and sat down in a near by chair and looked around.

"Just tell him no and be done with it" Madison suggested.

"I will but the question is, Mina. Should we tell Rei" Serene whispered quietly. It had been years since she had last said those names and they felt foreign against her tongue.

Madison paced a few steps and turned to stare at the wall behind Serena. Mina's delicate fingers started to tap her temple as she concentrated. "We ought to, but we can't. For her sake we can't" 

"My thoughts exactly" Serena stood up and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Too bad she had friend like us. Otherwise she'd be with him right now" Madison frowned at her own heavy words.

"Yeah, too bad Ian won't ever know his father. It's a shame, they're both good people too" Serena stood there with Madison, rethinking about their current situation.

****

Jadeite a week later

"She said what?" Jadeite asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "And what are you doing at my house at..." Jadeite glanced quickly at his watch. "Three in the morning?"

"I've got Madison's reply" Nephrite said as he stood at Jadeite's doorsteps and with two of his buddies behind him.

"Are you going to invite us in or are you going to keep us outside all night long?" The blonde haired Zoicite Hamilton asked impatiently.

"Oh right come..." Jadeite opened the door wide open and let his three friends enter.

As the three friends settled themselves down in Jadeite's living room they quickly turned to business. 

"So what is that you said, Nephrite?" Jadeite yawned and stretched lazily on the couch.

"Madison replied and said no" Nephrite said.

"So what? Get someone else. I'm sure she's not the only blonde model" Jadeite rubbed his eyes again, repeating three words over and over in his mind _'I need coffee'_.

"She's a brunette, Jadeite" Kunzite corrected.

"Really? I didn't notice" Jadeite shrugged.

"You don't notice a lot lately" Zoicite muttered.

"Anyways, I came over because I heard from a very trustworthy source that she'll be at a club called _Falling_. You can bump into her there and woo her with your charms" Nephrite said simply as if it was such an easy task to perform. Jadeite only stared and later rolled his eyes.

"She'll think I'm a stalker!" Jadeite pointed out. "Plus I don't want her. I want Rei" Jadeite whispered that last part quietly but it was loud enough for them to hear.

"Listen" Zoicite started. "Maybe Rei died for a reason. Maybe it was s that you could meet Madison and find true love" 

"Zoicite, if Rei wasn't my true love, then no one is" Jadeite got up and poured himself some brandy and took a big swig and refilled his glass.

"Madison good looking. I've seen her in some magazine articles" Kunzite joined in the conversation and everyone turned and stared at him.

"You actually like a girl?" Zoicite said in shock. "You, the stoned personality, strict lawyer, boring-"

"I get the point Zoicite!" Kunzite broke out and glared at his friends. "I have a life and I'm saying it wouldn't be all that bad to date her"

"Take her then" Jadeite said as he finished his drink.

"Maybe I should. God knows I've been locked up in the office for too long" Kunzite smirked at the image of him slaving away in his office.

"She's going to be at the club tomorrow night at 11:30 pm. Maybe we should tag along. Who knows we might meet someone" Nephrite took the liberty of pouring himself a glass of brandy.

"So Jadeite, you going to come?" Zoicite quirked an eyebrow as if he was sizing him up.

"Count me in. I'm no chicken!" Jadeite said and _that_, well, was _that_.

****

Tomorrow night at Falling

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we have Rayna Henderson for your singing entertainment and later on the house band will come on. And don't forget, next Saturday we have the band _Majestic _playing!" The Dj said as the light darkened and a spotlight focused on the stage.

Among the crowds were Jadeite and his group of friends who just recently arrived. The very anxious Kunzite was searching the crowd of people at the dance floor trying to see if Madison was in sight. The rest of them found a seat by the bar and ordered their drinks.

"Nephrite I heard the singer Rayna has a good voice. I'm surprised she doesn't have a record deal yet" Zoicite mentioned.

"I heard she doesn't want to attract to much attention" Nephrite commented.

The whole club hushed silently when Rayna walked out onto the stage. Her pulse quickened and her breath was caught in her throat as does every time she set foot on stage in front of an audience. It gave her such a rush of adrenalin. She felt alive, just like how she use to be before everything happened, and as if she could live a normal life again. She loved the feeling of being on stage with every single eye in the crowd staring at you while you sing. 

Rayna had been offered several recording deals but she turned them all down with a heavy heart. Singing was her passion, it was the only thing she had left in her. But she knew she had to say no. It was for her safety and her friend's. 

Rayna inhaled deeply and walked towards the center of the stage and smiled brilliantly and softly cleared her throat as the music began to play.

__

Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar

My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me

Oh, did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you

Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down

Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer

So let me come to you  
Close as I wanted to be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper

How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
did you ever know  
That I had mine on you

Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you're not dreaming

Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer 

Rayna smiled once more and glanced amongst the crowd as she waited for the music the end. _Eyes on me_ was one of her favorite yet sad songs. It always seems to be like that, it seems her whole life is just a sad song. Even in her voice it was quite clear that was the one thing that captured so many listeners. Her voice was pure and her emotions revealed themselves in her songs. She sang from her heart, one might say.

"Thank you" Then she walked off stage.

Meanwhile Jadeite's friends sat their at the bar carrying on as usual, all except Jadeite that is. He froze in place and replayed the whole scene in his mind. The women looked undeniably like Rei, _his _Rei. Her voice so enchanting she could have been a siren from the ancient Greek mythologies. Her eyes were even the same violet hue. There's was no mistaking it.

He had to meet her...

****

Backstage

"How many song you singing tonight, Rayna?" Madison asked as she helped Rayna tie her hair.

"I think only one tonight. I sense Ian is getting restless" She pictured her son sighing and kicking around on the bed, and that brought a smirk on her face. "Reminds so much of me when I was little"

"Let's all pray he isn't like you when he's fourteen. Rayna you use to have the worst mood swings" Madison grinned as she remembered the good old days.

"If I remember correctly she still do" Serena said as she came in to the dressing room.

"Well, at least I wasn't a clutz" Rayna retorted as she stood up and took of her painful heels.

"At least I grew out of it" Serena muttered.

"Well I have the right to have mood swings. I'm a single parent living in modern day California" Rayna replied and she slipped on her more comfortable tennis shoes.

Madison looked Rayna up and down and shook her head. "I guess motherhood made you lose your sense of fashion"

Rayna crossed her arms and glared at the model. "What is that suppose to mean"

Serena and Madison examined Rayna from head to toe all the way from her white tennis shoes to her designer backless red dress. "Do you even have to ask?" Serena sighed distastefully.

"I'm a mother I have no time for fashion. Plus I'm only going to the back room. It's not like anyone will care" Rayna said as she exited the room, leaving behind the blonde and one fake brunette.

****

Bar

"Guys, do you know much about the singer?" Jadeite asked nonchalantly.

"Well, there isn't much, but I heard she has a son. It was rumored that her husband left her because she never got close to a man since that point on" Nephrite said.

Zoicite raised an eyebrow and stared at Nephrite. "And how is it that you know so much about her?"

"I come here often. You can say I'm smitten with one of her friends. I believe her name is Lita McAllister" Nephrite grinned, Zoicite grimaced.

"That's called stalking, my friend"

"Nonsense, it's called infatuation" Jadeite corrected Zoicite and took another swig of his drink.

"You're both wrong, it's called love" Nephrite smiled and left the bar to go wander of.

"Zoicite do you anything about this Rayna girl?" Jadeite asked.

"Why are you asking all this I thought you said you wouldn't love again after Rei. Could it be that Rayna has gotten to you?" Zoicite grinned but that soon was erased when Jadeite's elbow came in hard contact with his ribs.

"Just curious" Jadeite smiled as Zoicite winced.

"All I can say is that she's twenty-eight and no sense of style"

"What makes you say that?"

"Look over there" Zoicite pointed. Jadeite turned around and saw Rayna dressed in a clingy yellow dress fit for a super model and on her feet were....white tennis shoes?

"Well...there's nothing wrong with tennis shoes" Jadeite said.

"Says you, but I'm more attracted to the blue haired girl talking to her" Zoicite couldn't take his eyes of off the blue haired beauty or maybe it wasn't because he couldn't but more like he didn't want to.

By now Jadeite's mind was reeling and going in all directions at one time. The blue haired girl looked a lot like Ami. In fact it was uncanny, even. She had the same pointed nose wih delicate blue tendrils, but this time much longer. Her eyes were always the same although her skin color was a bit less pale. But there was no mistaking it, she was Ami.

So that means, Rayna could also be Rei. What am I talking about? Rei and Ami died four years ago. Their possessions were found washed ashore. And among the possessions was Rei's silver locket. If Rei was alive she wouldn't let go of it. That locket was special to her. It was her mother's locket. Jadeite had picked it up from the sandy shore and pocketed it and kept it for bittersweet memories.

"I think I had too much to drink. I'm seeing things now. That must be it. I'm off okay" Jadeite grabbed his coat and left the club.

****

Home sweet home

Jadeite opened the front door and walked in lazily and locked the door. During the drive home his mind had not eased an inch. The pain of his broken heart tear open and bled all over again. The pain renewed itself and was unbearable he wanted nothing but to drink himself into oblivion but he had forsook liquor for that purpose four years ago when Rei died.

He remembered the day when he found out she had died. It was so unbearable that he drunk himself to get away from the pain. The empty bottles stacked up as he poured glass o=after glass of liquor. Thank god Nephrite had stopped him ,and brought him to the hospital and had his stomach pumped, or otherwise he would've died.

"Betty!" Jadeite hollered, he could've sworn the walls of his house shook a bit under his roar.

Soon a red haired blue eyed, middle aged, plumped women stomped in irritated. "Wot do ye want?" She spoke with a heavy Scottish brogue.

"Some advice on love" Jadeite almost broke out in hysterical laughter when Betty's eyes lighted up and became almost giddy at the mention of _'love'_.

"That's me specialty" She grinned excitedly.

"I thought as much" Jadeite took of his shoes and coat and left them in a pile on the floor and walked off the to kitchen and signaled for Betty to follow. And for the night she lectured him on love and all it's good and bad and everything in between.

__


	3. Confrontation

****

Jadeite actually meet Rei in this chapter! This is going to be really interesting and please review!

Rayna started the car and was halfway down the driveway when she stopped and grunted loudly. It had just occurred to her that she was missing something, or rather a someone. Rayna rolled down the window and stuck her head out. "Ian get in the car!" 

"Coming mommy" Ian hefted his backpack more securely on his shoulders and ran for the car and got in.

"Buckle up" Rayna reminded as she looked at him by the rear view mirror.

"Already am. Mommy you worry too much" Ian sighed.

"Well, I am a mom" Rayna smirked. She, never in her entire live thought that she would be saying those words and it was a strange feeling, but she liked it. The only thing missing was a wife title. 

Rayna had promised herself that she would marry a nice decent man whom she could grow to love all for her son's sake. She didn't want Ian growing up without a father figure it could damage his childhood.

"Let's go to the beach" Rayna began pulling out of the driveway. "Do you want to eat first or swimming lessons?" 

"Swim!" Ian shouted excitedly.

"Okay but I'm a little rusty. So I'm not such a good teacher at swimming but I'll try" Rayna said as they drove their way to the beach.

Ian looked at his hands and then up at his mom. "Mommy I know you're not perfect, but you try that's what counts" Rayna was surprised by her son. He had sounded so understanding and mature, like he was way beyond his age. And what he said had meant a lot to her.

"Thank you, honey" Rayna quickly wiped the tears that brimmed her eyes with her hand. "Well, we're here"

Rayna got out and helped Ian out. Then they grabbed their backs and headed for the gold sandy beach looking for a perfect spot. The would jump up and down like hot potatoes once in a while when the baked sand crept their way into their sandals. When they were finally settled down Rayna sighed with content at the handiwork. They had managed to put down two towels to lay on and they umbrella was up and standing.

Rayna then took off her large white t-shirt as well as her shorts. She wore a simple two piece black bathing. Then she applied sun tan lotion on her little son and then to herself.

"Okay let's, mommy need some rest before she goes swimming" Rayna laid back and grabbed a bottle of water.

"You're getting old" Ian said has he took his spot next to her.

"No, only tired" Rayna closed her eyes and basked in the sunlight. It was quite blissful listening to the waves and feeling the warm sun against her skin. Of course, all this was ruined when a frisbee crashed at her side. 

Rayna's eyes snapped open angrily and searched for the thrower of the frisbee. Rayna grabbed the frisbee and stood up. "Who threw this?" Rayna demanded. Ian groaned and turned away embarrassed by his mom's childish behaviors. 

"Mom, you really need to control your temper" Ian said.

"Nonsense" Rayna replied. 

"Sorry did it hit you?" A man asked from behind her.

Rayna flung around and glared at the silver haired man. "You're damn right it did!"

"Mommy watch you're language" Ian said.

"And work on your aim!" Rayna shouted as she chucked the frisbee at the man's head.

Then she sat back down and turned to her son. "See, no harm done" Rayna smiled sweetly.

Ian turned red in the face from embarrassment. "Mom, you act like weird sometimes"

Just then Rayna's cell phone hang.

__

Hello, Rayna speaking

It's Ami, Guess what!

Uh what?

I was just reading the Japanese newspaper online and I came across your dad's name in the obituary. And you know what that means.

He's...dead?

Yes! For god's sake Rayna I thought you'd be happy.

I am, it's just that shock is taking over. I don't know what to say. I'm just...relieved...so relieved. We're safe now.

Sure am. So now you can do what you love and sing and get a record deal. You deserve it. You did a lot to save us and to accomplish our dreams. Now it's your turn.

Thank Ami, I'll sleep on that but I got to get go we're at the beach.

Okay then, bye

Bye

"Who was on the phone? And whose dead?" Ian asked confusedly.__

"Aunty Amy was on the phone and she called just to say that grandpa died"

"Oh," Ian whispered quietly. "You never talk about him"

"There's nothing to say about him. He was not a good man and I don't want to talk about him" Rayna hugged her son and sighed with a broken heart.

"It's okay mommy. I'll take care of you when you can't take care of yourself. Don't be sad, I love you" Ian hugged tightly.

"I do too" She whispered back and kissed his golden head gently. 

And just then a volleyball came down upon Rayna's back. Rayna gently let go of her son and became furious. "Do I have to get hit with every single beach toy object!" Rayna stood up once again and grabbed the ball. "Can't a women get some peace!"

Ian once again covered his face and turned away. "Mommy, calm down"

"I will not until justice is served" She said sternly.

"I'm guilty then" A man replied. Rayna turned around to glare at the man.

"You almost killed my son!" She shouted at the silvered hair man again. "And don't you ever go away?" 

"He didn't almost kill me mommy" Ian said.

"Hush up, he did if I say so" Rayna replied her son. "And as for you" Rayna chucked the ball at his head. "There" she replied happily and then took her seat by her son's side. 

"Mommy, can we go swimming now?" Ian asked.

"Sure why not?" Rayna sighed and took her son's hand and ran full speed towards the water.

"Mommy! Don't run so fast into the water! I still can't swim!" Ian shouted behind her. Then she halted abruptly. 

"Oops, I forgot" Rayna grinned.

"Sure you did" Ian glared mockingly.

****

Amy's house an hour later

Rayna's son was playing over at Lita's house with Lita's neighbors kids. Rayna took a little time off and continued with her search. Somehow the little voice in her head became louder and louder and her curiosity about Jadeite grew. She wanted to know how he was, she needed to know, she had to know and that was bottom line.

Rayna sat outside on Amy's patio on a warm and sunny day with a lap-top on the patio table. She stared at the screen, lost in deep thought.

_Name:_

_Wilkins, Jadeite. _Rayna typed in and sighed.

_Occupation:_

Marketing, business, and stocks.

DOB:

"Dammit! What is this twenty questions?" Rayna shouted frustrated.

"Why don't you let me give it a try. I am a computer genius" Amy walked out with a tray of cookies and lemonade.

"Why not" Rayna pushed the lap-top to Amy as she set the tray down and took a seat.

"Let's see what I can do..." Amy grinned and began typing away.

Half and Hour later.....

"Here we go!" Amy smiled. "Jadeite Wilkins, age twenty-nine, born in Manhattan, New York on August.....blah blah blah. Oh! Here's something. He's currently back in the states. His publicist is trying to get him to be more open.....blah blah blah. Boring" Amy sighed.

"Is that all?" Rayna asked disappointedly.

"Yup, but you know...if you want more we could do some sneaking around. I know for a fact that Jadeite has a office building in this city" Amy suggested.

"I'm no stalker" Rayna replied.

"Could've fooled me" Amy muttered and in return she was given a glare by Rayna. "Come on Rayna we need to get out more. Let's get the girls and head for the beach"

"Again?" Rayna whined as she went limp in her seat.

"Yes, again!" Amy dragged Rayna in and called the girls.

****

Beach

"Are you sure Ian's okay?" Rayna asked as Madison sped the car around the sharp corner.

"Yes!" Lita shouted for the fiftieth time. "He's with my neighbor and they are very trustworthy!"

"Madison, slow down!" Amy shouted from the passenger side.

"I think she forgot how to drive!" Serena had a deadly grip on Lita's and Rayna's arm.

"Oh come on. It isn't that bad!" Madison chuckled as the car came to a deadly halt at the stop sign and then continued on full speed when all sides were clear.

"We're going to die!" Rayna chanted over and over again. 

Then the car swerved around and came to a sudden and utter complete stop between two other parked cars. Everyone in that car, not including Madison, were flung forward a bit and then swung back into their seats.

"Wasn't that fun?" Madison smiled as she got out of the car briskly.

"Who, let her drive?" Rayna demanded angrily.

"Well, she really wanted to" Serena replied meekly.

"What was wrong with you? Did you have a death wish?" Rayna shouted.

"Girls let's not fight. This is fun time not kill time" Amy un buckled her seat belt with shaky hands and got out.

"Fine" The both answered in unison and they all began to grab their bags and blankets and made their way to the sandy golden shores of California.

When the girls caught up with Madison they found her staring at a couple of guys. Rayna sighed at the model. Even through all the changes Madison was still Mina. And she did not change one bit and she still stared at boys with hearts in her eyes and with the same look.

"And here comes some hotties" Madison whispered to the girls as a long auburn haired man and a tall blonde also with long hair began to walk past them.

Lita looked up in time to see the dark haired man look back at her and smile. Lita blushed and looked away.

Amy, on the other hand completely ignored that second man and continued on. She had no interest whatsoever in men, especially in men who just stares oogling at a women and with no respect.

The girls quickly found a good area to set up and as soon as they finished Madison decided to get a quick tan with Serena. Amy, as always, sat under her large blue umbrella and caught up on some reading. Lita on the other hand was already swimming around in the ocean. Rayna was strolling along the boardwalk, looking for some food that she was ordered to buy.

"Can I help ya miss?" the man behind the counter asked as she stepped up.

"Yes, um..." Rayna glanced at her list and began. "I need two chocolate milkshakes with whip cream, one bottle of water, two lemonades, three hamburgers with no onions, extra pickles and light on the mustard, and one hot dog with...everything?" Rayna said as she scratched her head. 

"Miss?" The man asked.

"Oh sorry, um yeah, one hot dog with everything on it" Rayna shuddered at the thought of it. "And a chicken Caesar salad" Rayna finished and folded the paper and tucked it in her bag.

"Okay coming right up" The handed the slip to the cook who began to cook. About ten to fifteen minutes later it was all cooked and Rayna took the meal to the beach where her friends were waiting.

"Rayna walk faster we're starving here!" Lita called.

"Who the hell ordered a hotdog with everything?" Rayna asked as she set the bags of food down. As soon as she did the other girls pounced on it like vultures in the dry desert.

"I did" Serena said as she took out the hot dog and licked her lips. Rayna shuddered and took her hamburger and began to eat.

All of a sudden a volleyball came down and hit Rayna's back. She immediately stood up and glanced around furiously and found the same silvered hair man just like this morning and hour and a half ago.

"Don't you ever stop hitting me?" Rayna asked furiously.

"Don't you ever leave?" He asked, frustrated.

"Just for that your not getting this ball back!" Rayna turned and sat down with the girls.

Amy shook her head at Rayna's childish ways and repeated to herself over and over again that Rei will always be Rei even if she's pretending to be Rayna. Lita and Serena giggled a bit at the mans frustrated state and he definitely wanted to wrong Rayna's neck but he was holding the urge down with all his will. Madison of course just stared dreamily at the silver haired god.

A moment later a group of men came up to the girls. All, of course, of them were friends with the silvered haired man. 

"Give us back the ball please" the man asked nicely.

"No" Rayna replied curtly.

"Let me try this, Kunzite" The long blonde haired man pushed his friend aside and decided to try his luck on them. "Ladies, we're sincerely sorry about this whole mess. Can we please have the ball back. We promise not to hit you" 

"Zoicite that was the lamest apology I ever heard" The auburn haired man muttered.

Rayna looked up and gave in. "Fine" And just as she was about to hand it to them, Madison stood up and grabbed the ball.

"You'll get your ball, but under one condition" Madison smiled deviously.

"And what might that be?" the silvered hair man asked.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Madison sped off towards the shore. And soon the group of men chased after her.

Serena laughed and joined in as well as Lita and amazingly even Amy. Rayna sighed and gave in. The chase was almost like a football game. Whoever had the ball, everyone on the other team ran after them and tackled them in the water. There were times when Madison got intimately close with the silver haired men which was what Madison had planned since she first saw him at the club a couple of days ago.

At the moment Amy had the ball and was looking to her right, then to her left. All three guys were coming at her from the sides and she panicked and ducked into the water and began to swim away, but to no avail. Zoicite had caught her ankle and pulled her back. 

The ball had slid out of her grasp and Lita dodged for it. But Nephrite was expecting that and tackled Lita. Lita surrendered and gave up on the ball. But Rayna was close enough to grab it and go.

By the end of the day Madison had hooked up with Kunzite and Lita had Nephrite's number and vice versa. Amy on the other hand ignored Zoicite as much as possible and he still kept trying to win her over. Rayna sighed at her friends.

"Rayna, guess what I found out" Serena grinned.

Rayna rolled her eyes and decided to humor her friend and went along with it. 'What did you find out?"

"Zoicite, or should I say Zoicite Hamilton, Alexis Hamilton's brother is a record manager for a top music company called _Scope_."

"Okay, so?" Rayna asked.

"Rayna, don't you get it! This could be your big break! Now that you-know-who's dead you can stop being afraid" Serena said.

"What about _him_?" Rayna reminded.

Serena twiddled her thumbs and thought for a moment. "You'll have to tell him" 

"That's what I thought" Rayna sighed.

"But you can't keep doing this to yourself, Rayna. You have to live your life according to you not him. You've been locked up for four years. Four dull black and white years. What I'm saying is don't live the rest of your life like that. Don't be afraid to live"

"I can't there too many-" Rayna rubbed her forehead and paced back in forth. Serena grabbed Rayna's shoulders and held her still.

"_Rei_, for as long as I've known you, you've always said that life hated you and faith was only out to make you miserable. What if it's giving you another chance? Don't throw what life gave you away" Serena said slowly and let the effect linger on in Rayna's ears, then she left.

"Arigato, _Usagi-chan_" Rayna whispered silently in the breeze as she watched her friends retreat to their cars.

****

Scope Records

"I'm glad you came here, Miss Henderson" Zoicite greeted her as he led her into his office.

"Zoicite call me Rayna. Don't be so formal. After all you are trying to woo one of my best friends" Rayna grinned deviously.

"I am shocked Rayna. I was not trying to woo Amy. I _am_ wooing Amy" Zoicite corrected.

"Well, anyways I came down here not to scold you about wooing her. I came here for business purposes" Rayna sat down across from his desk and folded her arms on her lap.

"You want a record deal" Zoicite guessed. 

"You're a smart man Zoicite. When can I audition for you" Rayna asked.

"There's no need Rayna. I already heard you're singing at your club a couple of days ago. And that's all I need to know that you're _that_ good and I would be honored to have you aboard and working for our company" Zoicite smiled.

"Are you serious?" Rayna asked excitedly as she watched Zoicite pull out a folder and slide it over to her.

"I'm as serious as I'll ever be" He smiled and took out a pen and handed it to her.

****

Jadeite's Office building

"I'm here to see Mr. Wilkins. I have an appointment with him today at noon" Rayna said as she glanced over at the clock hanging by the wall, it read _11:55._

"Yes, please go in his office. He's not in there at the moment, but he'll be here shortly. He's wrapping up a meeting" Mrs. Thorn, Jadeite's secretary, said as she checked Rayna's name off on the list.

"Thank you" Rayna grabbed her book bag and went in.

The office was different compared to the one in Tokyo, but it still had the same familiar scent and feeling. Jadeite's building towered up 80 floors, the top of the building would often disappear into the clouds on a normal foggy day. Needless to say, his office was located on the 78th floor which was his lucky number, the amazing part was that she actually remembered. 

His office gave off an old fashion flare to things. The walls were kept beige and natural. The floor was made of a rare cocobolo wood that stretched over his vast office. The chairs was rosewood padded with a deep black leather. His desk was a standard mahogany wood shined like no other due to it's daily waxing. The room all in all smelled of cinnamon and cherry blossoms. The old feeling washed over her heart again.

Rayna walked towards the windows and pulled back the shades and gasped at the view. It really pays to be on the 78th floor of a building in downtown Los Angeles. The golden rays of the sun shined through the window and lightened up the room. Rayna closed her eyes and let the sun warm her face.

Rayna stood there and bathed in the warm sunlight. Her face, with a golden touch, with it's ethereal beauty glowed gracefully and was enough to make the goddess of love jealous. Her now shorter raven hair was loosely hanging down her back and shoulders. She looked like a goddess.

"Rei?" Rayna quickly snapped her eyes opened and turned to look at Jadeite who just entered the room. Rayna stood still for the longest time and just stared at him.

Jadeite couldn't believe his eyes. Right there in front of him stood his heart only love. She glowed in a golden light, she looked like an angel who escaped from heaven. His heart started to beat a little faster, his breath stopped as he looked lovingly at her. He hadn't felt this way for the longest time.

He was too afraid to blink his eyes in fear that if he did she would be lost to him, forever. He walked a few steps closer and froze. He stared gently at her angelic face. It had not changed one bit, in fact, if it was even possible she looked even more beautiful.

"Have I died....and gone to heaven?" He asked as he approached her.

"Jadeite" She whispered and let a single tear escape and make it's way down her face. 

"Rei?" Jadeite touched her face gently and wiped the tear away. "Are you really here?"

"I'm as real as I'll ever be, Jadeite I never died" Rayna watched as his expression changed from a loving one to confused and then to angry.

"What happened, Rei?" He demanded.

"Before I say anything more, you need to know that I never wanted any of this to happen this way" Rayna stepped back, away from the light.

"Wait, you were alive? This whole time?" Jadeite glared at her, feeling deceived and used all over again.

"I need you to sit as I explain." Jadeite stood and glowered at her. "Please" she added and consented and sat down. Then she began her tale.....


	4. Forgiven

Sorry that I haven't wrote much lately I've been having writers block and each time I write something I think it's bad and so I delete and start over. Well, here it is enjoy!

It had been two hours, two long hours, two extremely uncomfortably hours in which Rayna felt like she might as well jump out of the window rather than endure Jadeite's hard and intense glares. 

But, like the prideful women she was, she wouldn't allow herself to cave into the pressure not even if she felt like her rib cage was going to explode and die at the very moment which was exactly what she felt. Amazingly she held on and tried her best to ignore the glares, she had been receiving, with great difficulty but it was utterly useless.

"I can't change the past no matter how much I want to, but I just wanted you to know why I did what I did. Maybe if I wasn't so young and naive at the time then maybe things would've gone better. I'm sorry...Jadeite"

Jadeite sat in his seat for the longest time just staring at her, wondering at how he had been deceived left high and dry for the second time. This time, he thought sadly, he wasn't going to make the same mistake.

"I don't know what to say" Jadeite said slowly yet hard. "I'm not going to make the same mistake this time Ms. Hino or should I say Ms. Henderson. This time I'm not going after you, I'm going to walk away from all this and finally leave you behind and forget you" Jadeite got up and walked over to the door. He looked at her once more and then he left.

Rayna stood there for some time, just staring at the empty spot where he had been a few short moment ago. She let a lone crystalline tear slowly slide down her cheek.

"Goodbye, Jadeite" Rayna took in the smell of him for the last time and left the office.

****

Madison's House a week later

"I'll miss him" Rayna said as she sat around in the living room of Madison's mansion with the rest of her friends, while Ian ran around in the backyard with the housekeeper chasing after him.

"Rayna, maybe it's just not meant to be" Serena patted her best friend on the back. Rayna tilted her head up and looked at Serena.

"I have his son with me and he doesn't even know. He deserves to know, but I can't go back. I'm not strong enough, not with him at least" Rayna stood up and walked over to the window and stared out onto the yard and watched Ian running away from the plump old housekeeper.

"Rayna, I'm tired of you moping around like there's nothing for you to do! Just get your butt out there and get him back! If you love him you'll tell him the whole truth and try to make him understand. I doubt that he'll stop loving you that quick!" Madison shouted.

"Madison calm down" Amy said gently.

"Hell no! I may not know much about love and I may have never been in love but at least I know when there's still a chance for it! Don't give it up just because you think you can't. Stop thinking and start doing" Madison heaved a heavy sigh and stood up abruptly and faced Rayna.

"It's not that easy Madison" Rayna's steely voice made the other girls sink back but not Madison. 

The large room suddenly seemed smaller as the tension grew and electrified every move and breath. Rayna's pride battled fiercely with Madison's determination, two very bad combinations.

"Of course love is never easy, Rayna. Because you need to fight for it otherwise it's not worth having if it's given so easily. Since when did you become a chicken wuss?" Madison glared back challengingly.

"I hate to say this but Madison is right" Serena spoke shyly.

"Shut-up!" Both Madison and Rayna shouted at the blonde.

"I was on your side Madison" Serena glared.

"Oh" Madison blushed sheepishly at her error. She was too caught up in the moment of battle that she didn't even notice. "Rayna if you won't do it for yourself then at least do it for Ian"

Rayna stood by the window and fixed her eyes on Ian once again and sighed deeply because she knew she was wrong and they were right.

"Watch Ian while I'm gone" Rayna grabbed her coat off the coach and left the house, leaving the smiling Madison behind.

"I knew she would do the right thing, just needed a little push" Madison grinned. "Now where's that Ian?"

****

Jadeite's house

"This must be either the most stupidest thing or the smartest" Rayna sighed as she snapped the handcuffs one of her wrist to Jadeite's bed post and waited silently for Jadeite to come home from work.

"Boy he'll be surprised" Rayna muttered while she was on the verge of sleepiness.

It was about midnight when Rayna had picked the lock from the back door and carefully deactivated the burglar alarm without waking any of the servants. Ami, before she turned into Amy, had taught her how to pick locks and shut down almost any kind of alarm but it had been four years and she, no doubt, became rusty at it.

Rayna had no trouble find out which was Jadeite's bed room. His room was the master bedroom and the only one with a portrait of her by his night stand. Rayna glanced at her watch, 12:35 it blared.

"Where could he be?" she asked quietly.

Then images of him being with another woman suddenly made her sick. What if he was sleeping with someone else. What if he was on a date and was going to bring her to his room? 

"I'm dead" She whispered. "This is definitely the most stupidest thing I've ever done" Rayna searched her pockets for the key but soon realized she had tied it around Jadeite' dog's neck when she first entered. She had thought that it would stall some time for him to find the key so she could be with him a little while longer.

Then she heard a car turn into the driveway and she started panicking. Her breath became wheezy and uneven, her hands were white and clammy. No, she was not going to survive this.

She looked at her watch again, 12:55 it read. Chills began creeping up her spine as she heard the font door open and slam shut. 

Her heart started beating at the pace of a mile a minute the darkness around her swallowed her rational thought as she listened attentively to the footsteps coming up the stairs. And then it stopped right outside the door. She listened carefully to the knob slowly turning, a little too slowly as if it was prolonging her own torture and condemning her unwanted intrusion. 

Then her watched beeped as it turned 1:00. She jumped off the bed and let out a little shriek. Then the light turned on and she was caught.

Jadeite stood by the doorway watching her and slowly letting his eyes gaze down at the handcuffs that attached one wrist to his bed post.

"Do I even dare ask why?" He asked menacingly.

Rayna sucked in her last bit of courage and stared back bravely or as bravely as she could which was not much. "I wanted you to know everything before you turn away from me forever"

"Rei, or should I say _Rayna, _nothing you say can possibly change my mind" Jadeite sat down on a chair by his night stand and took of his jacket and loosened his tie.

"Jadeite, when I left I was pregnant with your baby. Now he's four years old. He looks like you, he has your hair and your eyes. Every time I look into his eyes I see you and my heart breaks all over again." Rayna looked at the floor with his eyes brimmed with tears.

She would not, under any circumstances, let him see her cry. She was right, she was weak with him.

"My son?" He asked unbelievably, he strode over and lifted her face up to meet his. Rayna, however, closed her eyes hiding her pain and the tears behind those lids. "Look at me Rei" he whispered gently for the first time.

"I can not. I'm afraid of what I'll see in your eyes" Rei flinched her head away from him and sniffed. 

"Can you tell me about my son? What's his name?" His hand found hers and clasped on tightly.

"His name is Ian Henderson. He-" All of a sudden Jadeite dropped Rayna's hand forced her to look at him despite her tears.

"You married...another man?" The hurt and pain in his eyes were pure and his hand trembled as he held her shoulders.

Rayna shook her head and wiped the tears away. "No I didn't. I changed my name when I came here" 

Jadeite stared into her hazy purple eyes and held her hand once again and forced her to sit down next to him on the bed.

"Ian, thinks like you and even talks like you sometimes. But he has a bad temper at time just like me. Sometimes I think we've created a monster" Rayna smiled "But he's my little angel"

"Can I see him?" He whispered.

"I'll bring him over during the weekend" she replied.

Then silence filled the vast room. All her senses left her as she drifted off into her own mind, thinking and rethinking of everything she was going to say and do to force him to love her again. And the only thing she was aware of was his hand holding her own.

"I know I've been cruel and that I deserve your hate and more. I know I don't deserve to ask anything of you but I will ask you one thing. Could a woman who has used and betrayed a man she loved twice and still have him forgive her and love her?" Rayna stared into his blue eyes awaiting her answer.

"If he loves her he would"

"Do you love me?" 

"I don't know"

"That's fair enough. Jadeite, but I want you to know that If I could go back to that day on the dock and knew that all this would've happened. I would have gone on that ship instead and face my fate" Rayna sobbed and Jadeite held her close to him, comforting her.

"Rei-"

"I still love you. I never stopped and probably never will" Rayna pushed herself away from him and looked into his eyes. "I never regretted meeting you. Because you showed me that not all men were cruel and conceited and that some could be gentle and loving"

"I think you should leave. It hurts too much to be with you. Where's the key?" Jadeite asked.

"I lost it. Jadeite I'm not leaving until I know I lost. Because love is something worth fighting for. God dammit I love you! I won't leave until you love me or hate me!"

"Rei-"

"Not Rei, Rayna"

"Rei" he said as he glared into her eyes "To me you'll always be Rei not Rayna not Rizu"

"I'm not going to leave so easily, Jadeite. I'm not going to lose you like before"

"You already have"

"I don't believe you. I won't"

"Rei, what hurts that most is the fact that you didn't cared enough and toss me aside and left me heart bleeding!"

"I bled too! Do you think it was easy leaving you? I almost died thinking that I might never see you again"

"How do I know that next time you won't leave me again for your friends? How would I know that you won't just run away when you're scared?"

"Because I lost you once and I don't want to lose you again. I wasn't strong back then but I'll be strong in the future if you'll give me a chance"

"I think you had enough chances, you had two. Now you want a third just so you can hurt me again?"

"No, I never wanted to hurt you"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I love you and once upon a time you loved me too. I use to believe that life hated me and made my faith miserable. But when it brought you to me, it was a miracle and I knew that life couldn't be all that bad. Because you had my love and I had yours"

Rayna turned to him, grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her and kissed him.

He denied her at first but slowly gave into the passion within moments. Her lips was as sweet and soft as it was always and her hair just as silky when his hand brushed through it. And her body was still as soft as he had remembered.

His rational thoughts fought against his body but faded out as it lost the battle. There's was a magic in her kiss that made him forget everything except her and loving her. That night in the cottage flashed through his mind. After all these years he still wanted her.

Rayna used her one free hand and ran it through his hair and pressed herself closer to him as if she wanted his warmth, needed it, loved it. He in turn, passionately, kissed her mouth, jaw, neck and making her moan in pleasure. 

"My god I had forgotten" Jadeite whispered as he claimed her mouth once again and swallowed her moans. 

"I love you, Jadeite Wilkins. I promise I'll die before I'll ever break you heart again if you take me back" Rayna whimpered as he kissed the tender spot on her neck and made her shiver.

"You promise to never leave me?" He whispered as he moved up her neck.

"Yes" she whispered shakily.

"You promise to love me?" He kissed along her jaw and to her ear.

Rayna shivered as he gently bit her ear lobe. "I've always had"

"You promise to never deceive me?" He whispered huskily into her ear as his hand traveled up and down her back.

"Yes" she moaned.

"You promise to put me and Ian first above others?" He pulled away from her enough to look into her eyes.

"Yes" She promised and with that she sealed the deal.

Jadeite smiled and Rayna heart melted at the sight of him. He was as beautiful as she had remembered four years ago.

"So where the key Rei? I can't make love to you like this" He grinned.

"The key's around your dogs collar." And with that he rushed off to find his dog.


	5. Stolen Breaths

A/N Well here's chapter five! Enjoy! Don't worry there's still one more chapter after this one!

Please read and review 

"Jadeite, are you awake?" Rayna's head was laying on Jadeite's naked chest, with their legs entangled together, and with one finger Rayna made little circles on his stomach.

"I am now" Jadeite muttered sleepily. He reach his hand to hold Rayna's hand which was circling his stomach and brought it up to his lips and kissed every finger.

Rayna watched silently as he brought her hand and placed it over his chest, above his heart, and sigh contently. 

"You own my heart Rei" He whispered smoothly.

Rayna's eyes began to brim with tears at the meaningful gesture of love. Her heart felt as though it was about to explode. How can one man make her feel so much by doing something so simple? 

"You own _me_" Rayna blinked back the tears and held him tightly against her suddenly lithe form.

Jadeite gently tilted her head up and kissed her softly against her pink velvet lips. He pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. "You are beautiful"

"Only when you near. I'm nothing without you" Rayna leaned forward and kissed him back.

"What time is it?" Jadeite asked as he stared out the window.

Rayna glanced at her watch. "It's ten o'clock" 

"What?"

"It's te-"

"Oh my God!" Jadeite pulled off the blanket and hopped out of bed and towards his closet.

"Late for something?" Rayna asked as she lie in bed admiring his backside.

"I'm suppose to meet the guys at ten" Jadeite quickly threw on his clothes and went back to his bed where his precious heart was. He bent down and kissed forehead. "See what you do to me, Rei? I forget everything when I'm around you" he chuckled.

"You do the same to me" Rayna smiled back. "I should probably get going too. Who knows how long Madison been watching over Ian"

Rayna slipped out of bed shyly and quickly put her own clothes on yet clumsily because she could feel Jadeite watching her. She was sure that she was blushing all over. 

"Want me to drive you to Madison's house?" Jadeite offered as he snuck up from behind and embraced her tightly, closing all gaps between their bodies.

"I have a car I can drive there" she replied.

"Really? When I pulled up last night I didn't notice any cars" Jadeite began nibbling on her neck, which in turn made her breath become uneven and her whole body tremble.

"I...parked the car about a block fro- Jadeite!" Rayna shrieked as her gave her a little love bite.

Jadeite glanced at the clock. "You're distracting me again Rei"

"Me? It's more like the other way around"

"I got to go now. I want to see you tonight" Jadeite whispered into her ear.

"Do you want me to come over?" Rayna rested her head back against his shoulders and the crook of his neck.

"Yes," His replied huskily, "But don't tie yourself to my bed next time" He kissed her neck and left the room grinning.

****

Madison's Mansion

Rayna pulled the car up to Madison's driveway and stopped with the sound of her tires shrieking. She ran out of the car and ran the doorbell like crazy. As soon as the housekeeper opened the door Rayna flew inside and raced upstairs to Madison's bedroom.

Rayna started pounding the door. "Open up Madison Astor!"

"What is it?" Madison swung the door open and faced Rayna.

"Where's Ian?" Rayna asked.

"He's in the next room" Madison pointed to the room at her right. Rayna ran into the room and found her son sleeping soundly in the overly large bed.

Rayna walked over and carefully sat on the bed and gently caressed her son. And for the first time in a long time it didn't hurt or bring bad memories when she looked at him.

"Wake up Ian" Rayna gently nudged her son awake.

"Mommy? Where did you go yeser- yestr- yesday"

"Yesterday" Rayna said.

"Yeah, where did you go?"

"Let's just say that I've met up with someone from my past. I want you to meet him"

"Okie dokie" Ian replied as he crawled out of bed. Rayna helped her son brush his teeth and wash his face. And then the duo headed back to Jadeite's home.

****

Breakfast & Lunch Diner

"I am sorely disappointed in you" Nephrite sighed and shook his head at the late arrival of one of his most on-time friends.

"Sorry I'm late but I was stalled by a...friend from Tokyo" Jadeite replied.

"Oh, is Mamoru back from Tokyo?" Kunzite asked.

"Well, uh no actually I meant another frie-"

"Wait! You had friends in Tokyo?" Zoicite asked as his eyebrows quirked up in disbelief.

"That's an insult" Nephrite muttered to Jadeite as he began to take a sip of his drink.

"I know. Sorry to disappoint you but-"

"Too late for that" Kunzite muttered in.

"Like I was about to say before I was interrupted ,by this pompous, I'm not an idiot and I know an insult when I hear one" Jadeite took a strip of bacon from Nephrites plate and through it in his mouth and munched happily, ignoring all insults thrown at him.

The rest of the three men watched him with an expression of curiosity etched on their faces. 

"And what are you so cheery about on this fine morning?" Kunzite set aside his toast and turned to scrutinize his friend a bit more carefully.

"Nothing" Jadeite smirked and began to whistle as he munched off of the nearby plate of his friends.

"Well, let's survey shall we" Nephrite cleared his throat "You're hair is not combed and looks like something from a horror movie. You're clothes are wrinkled and If I'm correct they are the same clothes you wore yesterday. I'd say you were mobbed except you smell like cherry blossoms and a bit of vanilla and you've got lipstick on your neck. So I'd say you got laid, and laid good" Nephrite concluded.

"Very good old boy. You should work for the FBI instead of for me" Jadeite took Nephrite plate and began to devour it's contents.

"You got laid!" Kunzite exclaimed loudly and within a matter of embarrassing seconds everyone in the small diner turned and looked at them strangely.

Jadeite rolled his eyes at Kunzite. "Yes, mom" he answered sarcastically.

"Sometimes Kunzite you remind me of my mom too. You're too strict and _PMS_ing all the time" Nephrite sighed.

"So who was the lucky lady that got your mind off that Rei girl" Zoicite leaned forward and asked.

"Kind of ironic that you should say that. Because it was Rei" Jadeite through a few dollars on the table and left his friends sitting there with their jaws dropped to the floor.

****

Office

"What do we have today, Sherry?" Jadeite asked as she handed him his mail and walked after him through the whole floor, informing him of all his meetings, calls, contracts, papers, and money.

"...So all in all everything is right on schedule" Sherry smiled her usual smile.

Jadeite looked at her more closely and smiled. "You have a son don't you?"

"Sure do. He's my pride and joy although at time he's a real pain in the butt. He's nearly twenty five and still lives at home. I have a daughter you know? She's quite taken with you" She hinted.

"Mrs. Sherry Thorn I would appreciate it if you ,as well as the whole female population in this office building, stop trying to set me up on a date. I can get my own women thank you very much" Jadeite grinned and entered his office.

"Fine, but my daughter Annabelle won't be happy about it!" She shouted as he shut the door.

Jadeite entered his office and threw his mail onto his desk. He took off his jacket and flung it on his chair and walked over to the windows and looked at the vast city below and around him. For the first time since he got back he actually enjoyed the sight. 

"Rei...Rei...Rei...you put my heart at ease" He whispered. He took one quick glance over at the clock hanging by the wall. It was time to start working again...

****

Midnight

Jadeite's car pulled to a stop at his driveway. He sat there and stared at his home and contemplated everything that had brought him to this point in his life. True, he could've been happy with a girl in the US instead of Japan. He could've been happy and married and had no troubles. He might even have come to love her, but he didn't. Instead he fell in love with a girl from Tokyo who stole his breath at first sight. And turned everything he ever knew inside out and wreaked havoc, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He couldn't believe his good fortune that he had her and he was never going to let her go. Not if he could help it. If it meant moving heaven and hell to keep her, he would. No, by God, he was not going to let her out of his embrace now that he had her. 

She had stole his heart away from the beginning, that was something he was not counting on and wasn't planning for and when she did he wanted her to keep his heart. He exhaled deeply and leaned back lazily. How is it possible to feel so much? He didn't know but he knew that he would die first before he would lose her again. His heart would shatter if she left again.

Jadeite let a small smile creep onto his lips as he opened the door and left the car. He skipped up the steps feeling giddy like a young schoolboy receiving his first puppy. 

Jadeite opened the door and strolled upstairs. Light filtered out from the crack of his slightly opened door. He silently walked over and stared inside. He caught his breath as he saw Rei holding _their_ son in her arms as she sat on his bed.

Her hand gently caressed her son's soft golden hair. His small eyelids was shut as he snored a little and even began to drool. Jadeite sighed as he slowly pushed open the door. He never thought he saw a more beautiful sight.

"He's beautiful, Rei" Jadeite whispered hoarsely.

"It's because your his father" Rayna smiled proudly at their son's sleepy.

"And your his mother" Jadeite crept closer and sat next to her, his warm gently wrapped around her waist and pressed her back against his chest.

"Stay tonight" He said.

Rayna nodded and sighed happily. Never, in her whole life, had she ever thought she'd be this content. For once she was grateful for everything and happy with her life. Ever since she could remember, she believed that life was trying to screw her up but now she was glad it did, for it brought her to him. And her heart belonged to him and Ian alone.

If anything were to happen to them she would and if she were to lose them she wouldn't be able to survive. This is what love felt like after so many years of yearning for it. She could barely believe her luck.

"Want me to wake him?" Rayna asked 

"No, let him sleep" Jadeite's hand made it's way to his son's face. He gently caressed every inch as if he was memorizing everything about him and locking it preciously deep in his heart. 

"He'll be just like his father when he grows up. Kind. Adoring. Loving. Smart" Rayna smiled lovingly.

"No doubt he'll break many hearts"

"A heartbreaker" Rayna chuckled "Just like his father"

"No, just like his mother" Jadeite kissed Rayna's neck and rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed deeply. "Everything's perfect. I wish time could stand still so everything can always be like this"

"It'll always be like this" Rayna whispered, she carefully set her son down on the bed and turned to face the man who loved her with every breath he had.

Her eyes gleamed with tears at the man whom she loved every day of her life probably since she was a little girl dreaming about a prince charming. He was her prince charming his love for her was limitless, what more could a girl ask for?

"Jadeite, I'm not perfect but I'll give you the best that I can give" Rayna leaned closer and held his head between her two soft hands. He stared back intently. "Remember that no matter what I do or what I say, I love you and probably always will" she smiled weakly.

"Marry me, Rei" He whispered hoarsely. His hand reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a folded handkerchief.

Rayna looked confused and shook her head as she lightly laughed "I always knew you were different, but-"

"Hush" He smiled back. He unfolded the handkerchief to reveal a simple singled diamonded golden ring. "Marry me. And I swear, by God, you'll never have to cry again unless it's tears of joy" He trembled as he spoke. He was so very vulnerable at the moment, his defenses were down as he revealed to her his naked heart and soul. 

Rayna leaned so close so the tip of her nose gently bumped his. "I would gladly be you wife, Mr. Jadeite Wilkins" Rayna then pressed her whole body to his and suddenly connected her lips to his.

"This time you're- not leaving my sight until... we are wed. I am not taking- any chances" He muttered in between kisses. 

"Good, neither am I" 

"I want to ask just one favor of you" Jadeite said as he pulled away from the heated kiss.

"That would be..?"

"Change you name to Rei" Jadeite replied right before he pulled her onto him and began to kiss her roughly if not passionately.


	6. Happily ever after

This is the final chapter!

****

Few months later

"You look fine, now get your butt out there!" Madison hissed for the hundredth time.

"Madison, this is not something one can just rush into. Plus I'm missing something!" Rei shouted back.

Amy sighed and rubbed her temples "Ladies, let's stop arguing shall we? I'm mean it's-" 

"Oh my God!" Serena barged in and shouted "Mamoru is out there!" Serena shrieked and fell on the soft couch in the dressing room.

Everyone was on wits end and busy preparing for the wedding of the two couple, Rei and Jadeite. So far no accidents had happened and no one threw up, so all in all everything was well. 

Rei and Jadeite decided to get away from the average church wedding, instead they went for the nice outside vineyard wedding.

Tables was set up all over the large marble patio. The flowers were red and white, the table cloth was cream colored. The food had been prepared by the one and only Lita and with Serena as the taste tester. The sky was sunny and without a single cloud so rain was not an option.

"Where's Ian?" Rei asked.

"He's outside sitting on Jadeite's lap looking at a drawing book" Lita said as she came in. "And it's such a sweet picture, too bad you can't go out and look"

"Thanks Lita" Rei said flatly.

"Rei, why don't you just go out there all ready?" Madison asked.

"Because it's bad luck and I'm missing something" Rei replied angrily.

Madison rolled her eyes and decided to humor Rei, "Okay, what are you missing?"

"I'm missing something new, something old, something borrowed, and something blue" She sighed.

"Okay then, well your dress is new so that's that" Serena remarked.

"Here's a blue hair clip" Amy walked towards Rei and handed her a butterfly clip that she had just taken out of her hair.

"Here's something borrowed" Madison took off her bracelet and handed it to Rei.

"And something old would be us" Lita said smiling.

"Huh?" Rei asked.

"Well it makes sense because we've all known each other for a long time and we're all old friends. So we can be your _something old._" Lita explained.

Rei checked herself in the mirror again and smiled. "I don't know what I would've done without you guys" 

"You'd probably live longer" Madison smirked.

"Rei, you've made everyone wait for half an hour and Jadeite's getting worried that you're backing out of this wedding thing. So are you going to go now?" Amy asked.

"Yes, it's just that I'm a little overwhelmed. After today I'm going to be Mrs. Rei Wilkins. And Ian is going to be Ian Wilkins" She smiled while on the verge of tears.

"No! Don't cry now! You're going to ruin the makeup that Madison spent an hour perfecting" Serena exclaimed.

"Okay okay" Rei took a tissue and dabbed the tears away. "Amy could you go outside and tell everyone I'm ready to go?"

"Sure thing" Amy smiled and quickly left.

****

Five Hours Later

"I'm so glad that's over and done with" Rei sighed as she rested her head on Jadeite's shoulder, and with Ian sleeping on Jadeite's lap, as they sat in their limo.

Jadeite gently caressed Ian cheek and smiled "For a moment there I thought you would never come out"

"I was just nervous"

"So was I. You scared me half to death" Jadeite's hand searched for hers and when he found her hand he grasped it tightly.

Rei smiled as she stared down at Ian. The memories of a few months ago came flooding back into her mind. She especially remembered the way Ian smiled and shrieked with joy when she had told him that Jadeite is his father and that she loved him and he loved her back. Ian had jumped on Jadeite's lap and hugged tightly onto his neck and whispered "Take care of my mommy because she's always taken good care of me and she needs someone now"

Ever since then Jadeite and Ian had pretty much hit it off. Jadeite would always take their son to the park and play. All three of them even went to the beach and relax. Of course random beach objects always found their way towards Rei.

"Jadeite, for the first time, I don't think that faith is trying to make my life hell" Rei closed her eyes and relaxed next to her husband.

"I never had a problem with my life until I met you" Jadeite said, and immediately afterwards Rei sat up stiffly and glared at him.

"And what do you mean by that?" She asked, still glaring at him darkly or, rather, as darkly as she could. God help her, the man was handsome if nothing else.

"I mean, my little firefly, that you've totally destroyed my calm and predictable boring world and turned it into something vivid and earth shattering. I fear nothing will ever be normal again as long as your around" He tusked one hand under her chin and gingerly lifted it up. His lips brushed, teasingly, for several times before he gave in and claimed her lips.

After a few moments Rei pulled back and caught her breath. Wonders never ceased to amaze her. It was incredible how four years ago she would have conned the next richest man in line. Her life would've ended up in the gutters from where she going but it took one man, imagine that, and one man only to set her straight. And that man was Jadeite. Rei had to agree he couldn't have done a better job at it, even if he tried. 

Four years ago she hated every single man because everyone of them she crossed path with had always wronged her. Then she met _him_ and he proved her wrong and along with proving that some men could be warm, gentle, and trusted, he had captured her heart. She had let her guard slip when it came to him and falling in love was the price for it. And it was a price which she was more than willing to pay. And now, four years later, she was married to him and bore him a son.

"Jadeite, I sincerely wouldn't know how I would go on without you. I can't even imagine how I survived four years without you. I must've been dead for those years" She whispered silently.

"Someday, when we're old and gray, we'll look back and laugh at how stupid we have been. Love was practically throwing itself at us and it took us four years to succumb to it" Jadeite smiled as he held the two most precious treasures he had ever been given.

"I love you" Rei brushed a few strands of hair away from Jadeite's captive eyes.

Jadeite caught her wrist and brought it to his lips and gave a gentle and loving kiss "I love you too" His eyes began to tear up as the love he felt in his heart overwhelmed him. He hated to admit it but Rei had turned his suave and arrogant ways upside down and made him into a crying baby.

His life use to be only about him and he cared only about him, but after meeting Rei there was definitely no way he'll ever be the same again. He imagined he'll spend the rest of his life making more children and running after them, taking care of his wife and loving her with his whole heart until he died. He grinned as he imagined how he'll teach Ian about _girls_ when he grows up. 

"Rei, I'd say we started one hell of a journey and the worst is still ahead" He grinned.

"But we'll be ready the next time" She said in a confident tone.

"Let's pray we do. I don't know how much strength we'll have left after you give birth to a few more kids but I'm more than willing to-"

"What do you mean 'a few more kids?' I'm only going to have one more. It was too much of a pain the first time-"

Jadeite's quickly caught her off "Ah ah ah" He waved his finger at her. "That's because you didn't have me by your side. And this time I won't let you leave"

Rei slumped back into her seat and gazed at him longingly "You don't know how hard it was for me to leave you. And I promise I will never leave you until you tell me to"

"And I won't" He gently set Ian down comfortably and then turned his attention back on Rei. 

"You're a brave and fierce woman, Rei. I think that's part of why you drive me up the walls. But I'm glad you are. It makes my life a bit more interesting" He whispered hoarsely as he held her closer to him.

"And thank you for having enough patience to deal with me" She said, mesmerized, as he held her so close. The smell of his scent clouded her mind and his tingling touches drove her almost over the edge.

One of his hands pressed against the small of her back as the other one lured her head forward, closer to his. 

"No, Rei, not patience just love" And with that he took her sweet mouth once again...

The End... 


End file.
